


Kim/Oh Family <3

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Seho <3 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much, just a little something :)





	Kim/Oh Family <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, just a little something :)

It's a quiet day in the Kim/Oh household, it's purely coincidence that they both have the day off. So they're making the most of it, and it's clear that Eun Bi loves it the most. Since she can spend time with both of her parents, she's four and knows this is exactly what she wants. But what she and Junmyeon don't know, is that there is going to be another addition to their family. Sehun has been keeping it quiet for a few days now, he's amazed he's been able to. Since he's been sick since he found out, as they watch a movie. About a family similar to theirs.

Eun Bi is quick to pick up on the fact, that the mother is having a baby. She copies what the little boy does, she places her head on Sehun’s stomach. Junmyeon smiles a little, he looks at his boyfriend he can tell somethings up. Sehun is well aware that he's looking, he blushes a little as he turns to him. ”I bet you can tell I’m hiding something,” Junmyeon nods it falls quiet. ”Its been a few days since I found out, that I'm pregnant.” He let's that sink in as he does, he begins to smile like a fool. There are so many things he could say.  But words seem to fail him at the moment, so he settles for leaning in to kiss him. 

Which is good enough for Sehun, soon enough Eun Bi wants their attention. 

[<3 <3 <3 Three months in. <3 <3 <3]

Sehun has a small bump, it’s only a couple more days and he finds out. He doesn’t mind how active they are, despite the fact that it usually happens during the night. It was a shock to Eun Bi when she experienced it, for the first time. She smiled a little when it happened, but then she wanted to feel it again. And when they kicked again she ended up giggling, on the day he went to the doctors. He had Eun Bi with him, Junmyeon would have gone with him but, he had to work. Eun Bi ended up falling asleep, just as it was his turn.

Getting set up on the bed was easy enough, although it’s a little awkward with a sleeping four-year-old. Sehun quietly chats to his doctor, as she gets a few things ready. Soon enough she places some gel on his stomach, then moves the probe over his belly. It’s not long before they hear the baby’s heartbeat, Sehun smiles a little his baby kicks a little. She laughs a little “you certainly, have an active child.” She smiles “would you like to know if it’s a boy or girl,” he doesn’t hesitate to say he would. Then it’s only a manner of seconds. 

“Congratulations you’re having a boy,” he isn’t sure what to say. But he can’t stop smiling, it’s a quiet trip home. He certainly can’t wait to tell Junmyeon, he decided to be a little creative with how he told him. It was easy to pick up a book of boys names, Sehun had a bit of fun telling Eun Bi. That she’ll be getting a little brother, it took a few minutes but, she got excited. She couldn't stop giggling every time he kicked, they were relaxing in the lounge room when Junmyeon. Got home he put his things away, then asked.

”So, what are we having” Sehun wanted to have a bit of fun, ”hi to you too.” Eun Bi giggled Junmyeon smiled, before placing his hand on Sehun’s belly. ”I think we should think of names for a boy,” it was quiet as he turned to him. ”We’re having a boy” Sehun smiled slyly, ”I thought that was obvious” Junmyeon laughed a little. ”I hope he gets your sarcasm” Sehun, did his best not to laugh at that. ”You never know” they both felt, their little boy. It wasn't long before their friends found out, each wanting to spoil him. 

It ended up being a debate about who would be the best, and love him the most. Although no one would be able to beat, Sehun and Junmyeon. 

[<3 <3 <3 Six months later <3 <3 <3]

Sehun was counting down the days, he couldn’t wait. As much as he loved being pregnant, he couldn’t wait for it to be over. It was no surprise that he was struggling, to do some things. Lucky for him he has Junmyeon and, his friends. Eun Bi was at daycare when it happened, Sehun had been trying to ‘relax’ on the couch. The pain started and, then his water broke. He took a few deep breaths before, calling Junmyeon to tell him. By the time he got back home, Sehun had managed to get off of the sofa. He grabbed his bag, as he was guided to the car.

Junmyeon did his best not to freak out, the trip to the hospital was quick and, quiet. Sehun barely noticed how much time had passed, as he dealt with the pain. It didn’t take much before he was taken into one of the rooms, it was just unfortunate that it took three hours. Before their beautiful little boy had finally joined them, Sehun smiled and, cried a little as he held him. Beside him Junmyeon was smiling like a fool, a few minutes later they were moved to a different room. Where they could have some privacy.

They discussed which name suited him best, it took some time for them to decide on Minjun. By then it was time for Junmyeon to pick up Eun Bi, she would be excited to meet her little brother. She just about went running into the room, the moment she spotted her Appa she smiled. Junmyeon caught up looking a little out of breath, it was easy to tell that she wanted to get on the bed. He placed her on the bed, Eun Bi slowly moved closer. She reached out to touch his face, she smiled happily. It certainly couldn't get better than this. 

It was the next day when Sehun was able to go home, it was no surprise that Eun Bi wanted to help out. Their little family is now complete. 


End file.
